CLOSED
Character Name Name Eon Kaze Fukkatsu Species Berserker Knight Sex male Clan/Crew None Day of birth 09/25/1991 Roleplay Information Name http://chatango.com/ Genre horror,fantasy Type chat Appearance The Basics Short description of characters appearance * Hair: Bald * Eyes: Brown ( the whites of them are black but the color is blue when he is using his eye ability. When in berserk affliction mode however the whites remain black but the color changes to red and the ability changes.) * Build: Normal human * Height: 6 feet * Weight: 240 pounds The Details / Identifying features *Normally uses his magic to form a cloak or various other types of clothing while he is or isn't wearing his armor which has the symbol of a bloody cresent moon above three black crosses or white crosses depending on whether he's berserk or not,this symbol is on the shoulder plate of his armor. *Two parasitic blue sapphire rings (these turn white when the armor is activated but they turn black when the armor goes into berserker mode.) *Three parasitic silver chains two as bracelets and one that is covered by a red scarf as a necklace (same thing that happens with the rings happens to the chains as well.) *Wears black rimmed glasses *Usually goes by the titles Gentle Typhoon or Gentle Knight *Always has his familiar with him in various technological forms or as a weapon *Is always seen wearing a red scarf Inventory Clothes / Armor Has two blue sapphire rings that neutralize all forms of magic and wears three silver chains that maximize his strength. These five things are what form his sacred white armor but they also make up his cursed black armor as well. When the armor turns black the items like the rings and chains have different abilities. The chains which are now black will make it so the wearer is invincible by fusing with the bones in order to make it so they will not break, However if some how this does not work the black chains will absorb matter from either an object or creature in order to fix the broken parts of the wearer’s body. While the black rings have the same ability as the blue but will amplify the wearer’s magic with each soul taken. (Note: Because of the armor awakening to its parasitic characteristics the wearer no longer needs the items to activate neither it nor its special abilities) Weapons * primarly carries a silver staff that takes on the form of varies weapons and objects. * his secondary weapon are the tentacles that protrude from his body these tentacles have the same ability of turning into any weapon that his staff does. Extra Will sometimes use his magic to manifest items his weapon cannot. Also since his magic is not connected to his life force he can use it continuously without exhausting himself or running out of energy. He also has a habit of storing things into his shadow and using it to fight when he is not present. The scarf,rings and chains are like limiters. He wears them in order to keep his power in check, however if these items where to be removed then his true uncontrollable power would be released. Personality General Eon has an unpredictable personality but given the fact that he rarely stands out and gives off no killing intent the moment his enemies underestimate him they are quickly destroyed and given a short glimpse of his true self. Overall Likes *Women *Blood *Sex *Children *Being perverted *Sweet,sour and spicy things Overall Dislikes *Yaoi *Betrayal *Giving up *Empty battles *Crying women and children *Power abuse *Rape *Boredom Family Marital Status single Family Members One little brother,one little sister and one older cousin Skills and Weaknesses Physical Strengths *Has an ability called the eyes of truth that let him see through all forms of deception but also allow him to see things that others can not . (Has a second ability called the eye's of lucifer, which allow him to create illusions and bend peoples souls to his will. This ability is only active in berserk mode.) * Abnormal stealth like abilities. *Can control multiple weapons with his telekinisis when his staff takes on the form of any weapon and duplicates itself. *Is immune to all types of poison *Can turn any pain he is feeling into raw power (This ability is known as berserk affliction) *Has gained the ability to faze through objects and posses them *Still evolving Skills and Education :Magic *All forms of magic :Body skills : :*Can shapeshift into varies people and creatures :*can become one with any of the various weapons he has on a spiritual level :*can not die but in the event that happens he will be reborn stronger than ever :*can see,hear and speak with the dead :*still evolving : :Education *Master of the element storm,time itself,way of the sword and, way of the shinobi also has a mastery of karate. Weaknesses * women *stupidity *compassion *attacking him while his armor is off will kill him. History Childhood Back when eon was a shy and frighten child no more than five years old he fought for survival in a lawless land where justice was nothing but a myth. He had no family and no one to guide him back then so living at any cost was the only rule known to him. At eight years old he was wanted as a criminal for sixty accounts of genocide and nineteen accounts of homicides. On his ninth birthday he earned his name ruthless after he killed a group of slave traders transporting slaves to be sold at the black market, just so he could steal the slaves and make them his own. He was finally arrested at eleven years old but escaped before being transported to the prison itself. When he turned thirteen he ran across a female succubus who bit and infused her blood with his thus turning him into a demon. However before he was made to obey this woman he killed her in cold blood and stole her power. With that the dormant power that slept within him had awoken and with it the destruction that laid in his wake increased dramatically. Adulthood A few years later his slaves no longer by his side, and his past behind him he now lives his life as a wandering assasin taking on different jobs to keep the boredom away. No other record of eon exists to this day. People still wonder who eon really was, but for others the thought of not bumping into him is always on their minds. Current status Drifter OOC Information :* Name:William Tipton :* Roleplay Wiki Name:Eon :* E-mail:none of your business :* Instant Messages:eonfukkatsu.chatango.com Category:Characters